The Change
by GillianSwiftie
Summary: Carly comes back to Seattle and Sam goes back to continue iCarly. Cat has to go and stay with Jade, when things make a turn for the worst both girls are left wondering who to turn to. Cade fic. Bade moments used. Cam, Sat parts. Dark themes, be warned. Character death.


**disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Sam & Cat**

**My first Sam and Cat fic!**

**warning: swearing, dark themes, character deaths, alcohol and sensitive themes.**

* * *

Thought that I was strong  
I know the words I need to say  
Frozen in my place  
I let the moment slip away

"I have to go Kitty" Mama Valentine said softly.

Cat didn't like goodbyes, she could never handle saying goodbye unless she absolutely positively knew she would see that person again.

"I need to leave Cat" Sam admitted, Cat froze in her place causing her to spill the orange juice all over the counter. "I'm sorry kid" she added.

"But Sam?" Cat exclaimed running to the door "Will you ever come back?" She questioned.

"I don't know Cat" she mumbled. "I'm going back to Seattle" Cat's mouth fell open

"You said you didn't want to go back" Cat argued. "Cause Carrie or someone had left" Sam grimaced

"Carly, and she just got back" Sam told her "Freddie called me this morning, iCarly is starting back up" Cat frowned.

"How will I pay rent? its Sam and Cats super rocking fun time babysitting service" Cat said "If you leave it'll be Cats really boring sad time babysitting service"

"I'm sorry" Sam said "I'll call you later kid" with that Sam walked out the door.

I've been screaming on the inside  
And I know you feel the pain  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?

"Goodbye forever kitten" Mr Valentine said as he made his way out the door.

"Cat?" Jade question as the little red head appeared at her front door.

"I need a place to stay" Cat told her, Jades face dropped

"You can stay here" Jade told her. Opening the door wider so Cat could enter. Cat walked in with a small pink suitcase in her hand, she placed it by the stairway.

Jades house was a huge black two story mansion. Mr West was a professional layer, he hated music and he hated art, he was a rude opinionated and critical man.

"My fathers at the bar or working late" Jade explained "Come up to my room" she urged. Cat grabbed her suitcase and walked up the stairs behind Jade.

Cat gasped "You changed your room around" she said placing her suitcase on the double bed. Jade nodded.

"I got sick of the old lay out" Jade said "Its been that way since what like 2008" Cat smiled and giggled.

"Yeah the whole group helped you set it up" she exclaimed "Me, Beck, Andre and Robbie" she said. Jade nodded remembering that day.

"So Sam left?" Jade questioned, Cat frowned and nodded. "Oh Cat I'm sorry" she mumbled pulling her red headed best friend in for a hug.

"Jadey I don't know what to do!" Cat exclaimed "My parents are still gone and Nona wants the apartment back"

"You'll be okay Cat" Jade mused. "Its late and you look tired, let's go to sleep"

Cat changed into her pyjamas and jumped in the bed next to Jade.

"Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye"

Say it's over,  
Yes it's over  
But I need you anyway  
Say you love me but it's not enough

"I don't understand!" Jade shouted as Cat cowered behind her.

"Too bad Jadelyn" Mr West boomed "You and your friend can find somewhere else to stay" Cat frowned.

"We can't, no one else will look after us" Jade argued. Mr West shrugged

"Don't care, I have to get back to work, hopefully I won't see either of you again" Both girls frowned as the man walked out the door.

"It's alright Cat. I'll look after us" Jade said calmer than usual.

"Let's go" Cat mumbled. Both girls left never to return again

Never meant to lie  
But I'm not the girl you think you know  
The more that I am with you  
The more that I am all alone

Living alone was hard. Both girls fought to keep their part time jobs while attending school. Again babysitting became an option.

"Why not I got heaps of money when Sam and I babysat" Jade groaned

"I hate children" she snapped "That's why" Cat mumbled a few words under her breath. Jade stamped off.

She walked outside to the back porch and took out a cigarette. She lit it and hung it in her mouth breathing in the smoke and letting it back out.

Times had been hard.

Both of them had changed completely. Jade had started smoking, she got depressed after a while when Beck broke up with her and she felt like she had died and became really sick.

Cat had gotten depressed as well. She didn't take up smoking though. They'd both go out to a party and drink themselves crazy till they passed out. It was a recurring thing.

I've been screaming on the inside  
And I know you feel the pain  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?

"Hey" the smell of alcohol reeked from her mouth as she spoke.

"Jade, what have you done to yourself?" Beck questioned as he watched her pull a cigarette out of her mouth.

"I've done none of this! It was you who left me when I was in need" Jade snapped throwing her cigarette to the ground and bringing the bottle of alcohol to her mouth.

"But you're smoking, you always hated that" Beck argued pointing the squashed cigarette on the ground.

"I'm not the only one who changed sweetie" Jade deadpanned, "How's your new little girlfriend, Vega?" She asked angrily tears threatening in her eyes.

"We broke up, she was cheating on me with Ryder and Andre" Beck said frowning. Jade smirked

"You expect me to feel bad for you don't you?" Jade asked the rhetorical question, Beck shook his head "Well I'd hate to wake you up from your dream on cloud nine but I lost all sympathy for you years ago"

"I don't expect you to-"

"Just save it ok?" Jade snapped "I don't care about your slutty ex!" She threw the bottle to the ground breaking it all over the green grass.

"Jade listen to me" Beck said grabbing her wrist, she spun around to face him

"What!?"

"I want to help you out of this mess" he said "I still love you and I know how much you don't believe me nor want to hear it" he took a breath "But Jade I adore you and love you and I never have never will stop" Jade pulled him closer to her

"I love you to and I want you to help me get out of this mess"

Say it's over,  
Yes it's over  
But I need you anyway  
Say you love me but it's not enough

"Cat stay calm" Jade told her

"Jade! He broke your heart, he's the reason you got depressed he's the reason your in this mess!" Cat shouted. "He wants to 'help' you what a fucking load of shit! He just wants to break your heart again!" Jade couldn't control her.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you stamp all over my love life!"

"I was the one here to pick up the million pieces he left you in Jadelyn!" Cat shouted

"Don't call me that" Jade screamed

"Whatever! If you want to be with him I'm happy for you, just know this time I won't be here to pick up those pieces" Cat stormed out.

"No Cat!" Jade called after her. "Don't leave" where would she go?

Not that I'm so different  
Not that I don't see  
The dying light of what we used to be  
But how could I forgive you?  
Just change!  
And I'm a liar by your side  
I'm about to lose my mind

"Is Sam here?" Cat questioned standing at the door. A dark haired brunette smiled

"Of course she is, over at the fridge as usual!" She said cheerily "You must be Cat, I can tell by your bright red hair that's how Sam always described you" Cat smiled a big fake smile.

"Thankyou" she walked through the door "Sam?" She questioned, the blonde turned from the fridge

"Hey kid, what are you doing here!" Sam exclaimed "It's been 3 years, took you long enough" she smiled.

Cat ran over and hugged her friend "Cat this is Carly" Sam said pointing to the brunette who had opened the door.

"Hey" Cat said softly Carly smiled and exchanged hellos.

"So why are you here, you look horrible" Sam said. Cat frowned

"When you left I got kicked out, so I moved in with Jade and we got kicked out of her house, so we moved into an apartment and Jade broke up with Beck and became really depressed she started smoking and drinking and I became really depressed as well, but now her and Beck are back together so I left, no one wants me" she cried

"Stay here then" Sam said.

'Cause I've been screaming on the inside  
And I know you feel the pain  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?

"Cat?" Jade asked through the phone

"Jade?"

"I'm so sorry Kitty, please come back"

"I'm in Seattle Jade I can't come back"

"But Cat?"

"I can't"

"Okay, I love you"

"How's your broken relationship"

"It's so much better than before Cat, you can move back in with us and be happy again"

You've been dreaming  
If you're thinking  
That I still belong to you  
And I've been dying,  
'Cause I'm lying to myself!

She stood at the front door, no one opened all she heard was screaming.

"It's over!" He screamed

"What did I do!" She shouted

"Your drinking again! And smoking"

"It's not my fault you fucking cheater"

"Yes it is you have control over your actions"

"Well so do you, but you AGAIN cheated on me with Tori"

Cat had made the mistake of coming back.

"That's none of your business"

"I think it is, we were gonna get married!"

"Well maybe I changed my mind"

"Lovely"

"Goodbye Jade"

"Goodby Beck, forever"

Jade stepped outside balling her eyes out catching a sight of the red head

"I hate being alive Jadey"

"So do I" she sniffled "Let's do something we should have done a long time ago"

Say it's over,  
Yes it's over  
But I need you anyway  
Say you love me but it's not enough

They stood at the cliff smiling psychopathically

"I love you Cat"

"I love you Jade"

"We'll miss you world" They chanted "It's over" they said.

Both girls took a step off the cliff hand in hand tightly.


End file.
